Un mal accidente, un genial deseo
by Yazawa Maki-san
Summary: Maki sufrio una gran perdida, la persona mas importante para ella se ha ido de este mundo, pero ¿Se habra ido para siempre? Inspirado en Ano Hana. PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**HE WUELTO CON UNA NUEVA HISOTIRA 7v7 PERO NO CREAN QUE DEJE 'EL DIVORCIO' DE LADO, ESO NUNCA PASARA, PEEEEEEEEEEERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO INSPIRACION Y LLEVO MUY POCO ESCRITO DE ESE FIC, PERO APENAS TENGA ALGO DECENTE SEGUIRE CON EL, Y SE ME VINO ESTE FIC DE GOLPE DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE VER ANO HANA SHDGFAJ**

 **MIL PERDONES :C PERO DE VERDAD O ESCRIBO UNA HISOTIRA PERO NO DOS O SI NO MI MENTE COLAPSA, APARTE YA NO ESTOY NI TRABAJANDO NI ESTUDIANDO ASI QUE SOY FELIZ SDHAHJDAHJ ESTOY DE VAGA DE TODO EL DIA.**

 **LES QUERIA CO NTAR ALGO SOBRE MI QUE PUEDE QUE LOS SORPRENDAN CHAN CHAN… SOY TOMBOY… ESO LES QUERIA COONTAR SADFA SOY UNA MUJER QUE SE VISTE COMO HOMBRE CHAN CHAN SKAJDFH QUE LOCO NO?**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENECE LO SIENTO :C**

"¡Ya despierta Maki, hija!" Maki abrió fuertemente sus ojos, su madre tomaba fuertemente sus hombros, su mirada era preocupada.

"¿Paso algo?"Se encontraba agitada, llevo sus manos a su cara, tenia las mejillas mojadas.

"¿Otra vez una pesadilla? Se están haciendo frecuentes últimamente "su madre le acaricio el cabello "Dime Maki,¿Qué es lo que sueñas?".

"Yo… no lose, no puedo recordar con que tengo pesadillas" suspiro "Me siento asustada por eso mamá" tomo su mano apretándola un poco.

"Tal vez deberías ir a un psicólogo hija" sonrío preocupada.

"No, no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo dame tiempo".

"Esta bien, pero si empeoras no dudes que te llevare" le advertía su madre.

"Si mamá, ahora sal que tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela".

"Esta bien, tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde hoy" beso la frente de su hija "Cualquier cosa me llamas" Maki asintió y su madre le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de irse.

Maki soltó un gran suspiro antes de levantarse '¿De que trataran estas pesadillas?' Pensó mientras se levantaba y preparaba para la escuela.

Iba de camino a la escuela, en verdad ya estaba por entrar pero hoy… Hoy era 22 del mes, al recordarlo bajo la mirada suspirando, comenzó a revisar su bolso buscando un pañuelo, suponía que en cualquier momento lloraría, entre búsqueda y búsqueda apareció algo que la hizo detenerse completamente… Tomo entre sus manos la carta de confesión que nunca entrego '¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde?' apretó la carta y ferro fuertemente sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía cada vez mas débil, su mente estaba echa un desastre, se llenaba de recuerdos, muchos recuerdos.

Unos brazos la apartaron hacia dentro de la escuela, Maki no se dio cuenta, abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, Nozomi y Eri estaban sentadas una a cada lado de Maki, la miraban con mucha preocupación.

"Maki-chan a ella no le gustaría vernos mas" Nozomi tomo su mano.

"Hoy es 22 Nozomi" decía Maki con un hilo de voz.

"Maki, es hora de seguir, ya han pasado 4 meses, se que es poco el tiempo, pero no puedes quedarse pegada".

"Tu no entiendes Eri".

"Era una de mis mejores amigas, por supuesto que también me afecta tanto como a ti, pero debes supe…"

"Ericchi".

"Me voy a clase" Maki se levanto y camino sin mirar a sus amigas.

Llego a su salón, se encontraban Hanayo y Rin conversando algo desanimadas por la fecha de hot, pero trataban de estar animadas de todas maneras, al notar que su amiga apenas las saludo a la distancia con una pequeña sonrisa fingida decidieron acercarse.

"Buenas mañanas nya" saludo energética Rin.

"Buenos días Maki-chan".

"Buenas chicas" las saludo y se sentó en su pupitre.

"Honoka-chan nos ha citado a una reunión a la salida en el salón del club".

"Pero si m's ya no trabaja".

"¡Lo sabemos pero todas debemos estar ahí nya!".

"Es lo que Nic…".

"¡Basta! " Maki alzó la voz atrayendo la atención de toda la clase.

"Maki-chan…" Hanayo la miro preocupada.

"¿Qué no ven que quiero olvidar lo ocurrido? Quiero superar el echo de que Nico-chan no volverá más, supérenlo todas ¿si? Déjenla descansar en paz..." entierro su cara en sus brazos "Por favor déjenme sola".

FLASH BACK

"¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! UN GRABE ACCIDENTE ENTRE DOS AUTOS EN LA CARRETERA DEJA 2 MUERTOS Y 4 HERIDOS, EL CONDUCTOR DEL VEICULO NEGRO ESTABA BAJO LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL…".

"Idiota" dijo maki mientras miraba sin mucho interés la televisión.

"ENTRE LOS MUERTOS UNA MENOR DE EDAD, ESTUDIANTE DE PREPARATORIA DE 17 AÑOS DE EDAD YAZAWA NICO…".

Al enterarse de la noticia por la televisión Maki no puro escuchar mas, sus ojos seguían pegados en la televisión pero su mente estaba en blando, no podía moverse…Su amada Nico había muerto.

"¡No maldito idiota!¿Que le hiciste a Nico-chan?! " le gritaba a la televisión y le tiraba lo que encontraba a su paso "¡Ella tenia un futuro por delante, no como tu maldito ebrio! ".

"Maki ¿Qué pasa?" entraban los padres de Maki a su habitación acercándose rápidamente a su hija que ya había roto el televisor.

"Accidente, 2 muertos, uno de ellos fue… Nico-chan" Grito Maki

"No lo puedo creer" murmuro su madre y la abrazo fuertemente, Maki no se contuvo mas y rompió en llanto en los brazos de su madre.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Bien chicas nos hemos reunido aquí… ¿Dónde esta Maki-chan?" hablaba Honoka mirando a las de primero, ellas no sabían que responder.

"Etto… le dijimos sobre esta reunión…".

"Pero Maki-chan dice que deberíamos dejar a Nico-chan descansar en paz".

"Estoy muy preocupada por ella nya".

"Hoy a llegado a la escuela bastante afectada, la encontramos Ericchi y yo en la entrada de la escuela como en un tipo de crisis, tenia en su mano un sobre y lo apretaba con bastante fuerza".

"Tenia su cuerpo muy tenso" agrego Eri.

"Etto… no se si deberíamos decir esto" decía Hanayo timida y rin la miro y asintió para que continuara.

"¿Hanayo? ¿Rin?" pregunto Umi tratando de apresurarlas en lo que iban a decir.

"Maki-chan esta enamorada de Nico-chan, y unos días antes del accidente nos mostró una carta que e iba a dar a Nico-chan para hacerle saber sus sentimientos" dijo Rin.

"Pero Maki-chan no pudo dejar su timidez de lado así que no se la entrego".

Hubo silencio en el salón, todas estaban procesando lo que Hanayo y Rin les contaron.

"Ya veo, por eso que ella ha sido la mas afectada" dijo Eri con la cabeza baja.

"No pudo decirle que la amaba" agrego Kotori.

"Nicocchi te fuiste muy pronto…"

Todas se quedando mirando el lugar vacío que siempre pertenecería a Nico, el lugar tenia una foto de ella y una vela prendida.

.

.

.

Maki se encontraba en el salón de música, pero no estaba sentada en el piano como siempre, Maki se encontraba en un rincón del salón sentada en el suelo mirando por la ventana el cielo azul.

"Jamás olvidare a Nico-chan con M's, las veo a cada una y me recuerdan a Nico-chan, no puedo seguir viviendo así…".

Maki hundió su cara en sus rodillas.

"Te extraño Nico-chan…".

.

.

.

Maki llegaba a su casa desanimada, solo quería dormir.

"Estoy en casa…" dijo Maki, pero ¿Por qué lo dijo? Sus padres llegarían tarde hoy. Costumbre tal vez.

"Bienvenida" una animada voz dijo de vuelta dejando atónita a Maki.

"No puede ser, resulta que ahora estoy imaginando".

"Al fin llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo" se dejo ver…Nico.

Maki la quedo mirando asustada ¿se abra equivocado de casa y hay alguien igual a Nico?-

"Creo que me he equivocado de casa" Maki rápidamente se puso sus zapatos.

"Maki-chan mala, soy yo, Nico" dijo con un puchero.

"Esta bien, llegue a mi límite" suspiro cansada y encaro a Nico con una mirada firme "Tú no eres Nico-chan".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" una sorprendida pelinegra se acercaba lentamente a Maki.

"Porque… porque… Nico-chan esta… esta muerta" agacho su mirada.

"A ver cabeza de tomate, dirige tus ojos rasgados hacia mi" Maki obedeció sorprendida, Nico, Su Nico era la única que la llamaba así "Se muy bien que estoy muerta y créeme que no tengo idea porque aparecí justo aquí en tu casa, pero para averiguar que hago aquí necesito tu ayuda, porque, no tengo idea, pero algo me dice que tu debes ayudarme.

"¿Nico?... "

 **NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA ACTUALIZACION 7v7 FELIZ NAVIDAD MINNA QUE LES LLEGUEN MUCHOS REGALITOS QUE A MI NO ME DAN NADA DESDE LOS 15 XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION *3***


	2. Chapter 2

**JELOU AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, JAMAS PROMETÍ QUE LA SUBIRÍA SEGUIDO JHSGDFHA ES QUE ESTOY CON ESO DE INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y ME TIENE ALGO OCUPADA PORQUE TENGO QUE JUNTAR DINERO PARA LA MATRICULA YA QUE MIS PADRES NO TIENEN PARA HACERLO ASÍ QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO POR AQUÍ POR ALLÁ, NADA ESTABLE.**

 **TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO PERO NO PROMETO NADA :c**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE LA HISTORIA EN LA QUE ESTA INSPIRADA ES TRISTE, PERO TRATARE DE QUE ESTE FIC NO SEA TAN DRAMÁTICO.**

 **EN FIN QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

 **LOVE LIVE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO ES MIO :c**

"Así que tu eres Nico-chan".

"Así es".

"Y quieres que yo Maki, te ayude a cumplir tu deseo".

"Muy inteligente".

Maki caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Nico estaba sentada en el sollon mirando a la pelirroja con una inocente sonrisa.

"Creo que aceptare la oferta de mamá e iré al psícologo" llevo su mano a su frente "¿Porque yo y no Nozomi? Ella es la espiritual de todas nosotras".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo aparecí en la casa de Nozomi, pero ella al parecer no me vio porque no me dio ni bola, incluso no me vio ni escucho cuando la trate de mounstrosa pechugona, así que volvi a desaparecer".

"¿Y donde te fuiste? ¿al cielo?".

"Por alguna razon no lo conozco, y eso que fui una buena niña virginal" hizo un puchero.

"Lo de virginal lo creo, pero lo de buena niña no".

"¡Oye!".

"¿Donde vas cuando desapareces?" Maki miro a Nico y se sentó frente a ella.

"Es un lugar blanco muy brillante, no hay nada ni nadie ahí, siempre he estado solo yo...".

"Me cuesta creerlo aun" suspiro Maki.

"Kami-sama podría ser mas antento y cuando me envíe allé de nuevo debería tener una televisión y unsa consola para no aburrirme".

"Muy graciosa".

"Tengo hambre".

"Lo siento Nico-fantasma-chan no se cocinar".

"¡Yo lo se hacer!" Nico se levanto y salió corriendo a la cocina.

"¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Maki alzando la voz.

"¡Si! Confía en mi, quédate donde estas".

"Esta bien" respondio Maki con una sonrisa mirando hacia la cocina "Su ultimo deseo ¿eh?" susurró para si aun mirando a la cocina.

.

.

"Y dime, Maki-chan ¿Comon están las chicas?" preguntó Nico entusiasmada.

"Bueno ellas... Están bien, aun siguen dolidas por tu muerte, lamentablemente ya no nos juntamos tanto como antes, solo Rin y Hanayo siguen muy unidas como siempre, pero las demas no, nos alejamos de apoco".

"Ya veo..." dijo desanimada "¿Y μ's? ¿Irán las Love Live?".

"¿Se te ha olvidado algo Nico-chan?" pregunto con Ironia, Nico negó con su cabeza "Todas tomamos la decisión de disolver μ's" suspiro "Es mejor así... Yo no quiero un μ's sin Nico-chan" dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

"¿Que dijiste?" Nico la miro confundida no había escuchado eso ultimo.

"No nada" Maki sonrió.

"¿Y has sabido de mamá y mis hermanos?" Esta vez fue Nico quien sonrio.

"Bueno... tus hemanos fueron los menos grabes, solo lesiones leves, tu madre fue la mas afectada, no tengo claro lo que le paso, pero ya esta bien".

"Que alivio" suspiro sonriendo "Iré a verlos mañana, apra comprobar si alguno me ve, Maki-chan dame una copia de llavez" Maki al pedido la miro confundida.

"¿Que los fantasmas no pueden atravesar paredes?" Nico la miro con ironía su pregunta.

"Ves mucha television tonta".

"Puede ser..." lo que Nico no sabia era que Maki no ve televisión desde que se entero de su muerte por ese medio.

"¿Y me dejaras llave?".

"Si como digas" dijo no prestando mucha atención " Hay una llave escondida en el jardín, en una de las plantas, pero no se en cual, así que debes buscarla cuando vayas a entrar".

"¡Entendido jefa!".

"Ahora, bien, debemos hablar de como lo hare con tu deseo, si niquiera tu sabes cual es".

"Averigua con las chicas".

"Ya te dije que no hablo mucho con ellas".

"Por favor Maki-chan".

"Lo pensaré".

"Es un avance".

"Son las 10 de la noche, ¿Puedes dormir?".

"Si puedo Maki".

"Bien entonces vamos a dormir".

"Maki-chan quiere que duerma con ella?" Maki al escuchar eso se sonrojo de golpe.

"¡I...Idiota! dormiras en un futon en mi alcoba".

"Buu, ya me había ilucionado".

"Mou Nico-chan, deja de decir cosas extrañas".

"Bien bien, pero baja esa mano que aunque este muerta los golpes duelen" Maki suspiro y bajo la mano con la que pretendía golpear a Nico.

"Lo siento".

"Descuida, vamos a dormir, ¿Si?".

"Esta bien".

Fueron a la habitación de Maki en silencio y prepararon el futon donde dormiría Nico.

"Buenas noches Nico-chan".

"Buenas Maki-chan".

"Por cierto, estaba deliciosa la comida".

"¡¿Eh?!" Nico miro sorprendida en bulto de Maki en la cama, luego sonrió y cerro sus ojos para dormir también.

.

.

Maki PoV.

Una habitación oscura, llena de murmullos de diferentes tonos de voces ¿Se ríen de mi? las voces cada vez estaban mas cerca de mi. Empecé a correr, pero no sabía a donde iba.

"¡Maki-chab, por aquí!" me ponía en alerta esa inconfunble voz para mis oidos.

Sin dudarlo mire donde provenia esa voz, una puerta se abría dejando entrar una luz muy brillante, sin dudarlo fui a esa luz.

Brillo, mucho brillo.

Trataba de regular mi respiración poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas, me encuentro... ¿En la nada? Todo es blanco, no hay nada más que un blanco muy brillante, comence a caminar nuevamente sin saber donde.

"¿Nico-chan?" la buscaba mirando a todos lados.

"¡Por aquí!" la escuché gritar y comencé a caminar al origen de la voz.

Caminaba y caminada, rapidamente lo blanco cambio a un ambiente de noche en la carretera, me detuve en seco y trague saliva, se veían luces de sirenas de bomberos, ambulancias o policia, no lo sé, pero no se escuchaba nada. Volví a emprender paso a esas sirenas. Me acercaba lentamente y se podía ver un auto gris completamente destruido, esto se me hace muy familiar.

Cerca del auto gris se veía un pequeño cuerpo tirado, asustada corrí a ver y era mi amada pelinegra, la levante en mis brazos, su cabeza y rostro estaban llenos de sandre.

"No te vayas de nuevo, Nico-chan".

El cuerpo se empezo a mover levemente y unos ojos medianamente abiertos me miraban, lentamente su mano se iba a mi mejilla acariciandola.

"Maki-chan te salve de esas voces... ahora ayudame a cumplir mi ultimo deseo".

"¿Que? ¿de que habolas? ¿te irás de nuevo?" dije alarmada.

"Tengo que llegar al cielo Maki-chan" me sonrio levemente "Tu estarás bien".

"No me dejes de nuevo" tome su mano en mi mejilla comenzando a llorar.

"Maki-chan..." dijo suave.

"Al menos dime que quieres que haga, pero por mi parte yo estaría siempre contigo" solte un sollozo.

"Mi deseo es...".

"¡Aléjense! ¡Va a explotar el auto!".

Maki PoV end.

"¡Maki-chan! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez o me veré obligada a golpearte!" removia Nico a Maki por sus hombros.

Maki abrió sus ojos fuertemente los ojos y miró a Nico asustada.

"Oye... ¿estas bien?" pregunto Nico soltando los hombros de Maki.

"Explosión..." fue lo unico que pudo decir Maki y empezó a llorar.

Nico la abrazó a Maki, pero Maki la brazo fuerte y lloró en el hombro de la pelinegra 'Jamás pense ver así a Maki-chan' pensó Nico.

Unos minutos de consuelo bastaron para que Maki se calmará.

"Bien, voleré al futon" Nico le sonreía, estaba dispuesta a acostarse pero Maki la detuvo tomándola de la polera.

"Puedes dormir conmig, si quieres" desvió su mirada sonrojada "No es que tenga miedo o algo, solo que pienso que abajo pasas frío y... No es que me preocupe por ti es solo que...".

"Entendí ya" Nico sonrío, por ahora prefirió no molestarla "Esta bien, hazme un espacio".

"Si" Maki seguía sin mirar a Nico, y le hizo un espacio que de inmediato ocupo la pequeña senpai.

"Duerme bien Maki-chan, cualquier cosa estaré aqui".

"Gracias" Maki se aferro a la espalda de Nico.

.

.

.

"Bien entonces ya te dije donde esta la llave, cuando la uses la dejas donde mismo, yo ahora me iré a la escuela" Maki le decia a Nico mientras ponia sus zapatos.

"Entendido nena" Maki al escuchar eso paro el seco de ponerse sus zapatos y miraba sus manos sonrojadas.

"No digas cosasextrañas por favor" dijo Maki en todo bajo.

"Pero pense que te gustaría que dijera así, como tu papá lo hizo esta mañana antes de irse" decia inocente.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Maki la miro enojada.

"Si no recuerdas dormí contigo y tu papá no tiene la voz tan suave que digamos" se quejó Nico.

"Idiota" se acomodo el bolso en su hombro "Bien me voy".

"Te iré a dejar" le sonrió Nico.

"No es necesario".

"No te estoy preguntando, quiero comprobar si las demas chicas me ven".

"Esta bien, pero vete callada, se que si hablas te responderé y no quiero que la gente me mire extraño".

"No prometo nada, vamos".

Maki suspiro y salió de su casa junto a Nico "Idiota".

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, Nico iba tarareando diferentes canciones mientras Maki la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, miraba esos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

"I say... Hey, hey hey start dash" comenzaba a cantar Nico.

"Callate" le susurro Maki.

"Pero si nadie me escucha".

"Yo si, y eres molesta" volvía a susurrar pero esta vez miro a Nico.

"No molestes..." le saco la lengua en burla "Ubuge no kotoritachi mo, Itsu ka sora ni habataku".

"Dame un respiro" suspiró.

"Maki-chan necesito ir al baño".

"¿Que quieres que le haga? Ya llegaremos a la escuela puedes pasar ahí" Maki se ganaba una que otra mirada curiosa de la gente, ver a una chica hablando sola era extraño.

"Maki-chan "decia Nico en tono infantil, Maki la ignoro "Maki-chan no me ignores" Maki seguía sin tomarla en cuenta "Maki-chan Maki-chan Maki-chan Maki-chan Mak...".

"¡Callate!" decia Maki en tono alto llamando la atención de mucha gente que la miraban como si estuviera loca, Maki se dió cuenta de ello "Vamonos" Maki tomó de la muñeca a Nico y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la escuela.

Llegaron a su destino y seguian corriendo hasta llegar a la azotea, ahí Maki la podría regañar tranquila.

"¡Tu! ¡Me dejas en ridiculo en la calle!"dijo apuntando a Nico con su dedo molesta.

"¿De que te preocupas si no me pueden ver?" Nico se encogio de hombros.

"Eres muy molesta, que bueno que salimos corriendo de ahí" suspiro.

Yo creí que me ibas a dejar ahí".

"Jamás te dejaría de nuevo" murmuró para ella Maki apretando sus puños mirando el piso.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Nico mirando a su amiga cabiz baja.

"No nada, ahora vamo...".

"¡Nya!" aparecia Rin abrazando por detras a Maki asustandola".

"¡Kyaa! ¡Rin!" se alejó Maki rapido de su amiga y la miro enojada "¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?".

"Perdon, es que te vimos subir aquí corriendo y decidimos asustarte" decía Rin sonriendo inocentemente.

"Rin ¿Puedes verme?"decia una pelinegra, Maki la miro levemente y negó con su cabeza.

"¿Vimos? ¿Decidimos?" Miro confundida a Rin, Nico habia entendido que ella no la podía ver, en ese momento entraron Nozomi y Eri.

"Good job Rin-chan (Buen trabajo Rin-chan)" dijo Nozomi acariciandole el cabello a la pelinaranja ganandose un ronroneo de parte de esta.

"Son tan molestas" Maki negó su cabeza molesta.

"¿Que haces aquí sola?" preguntó Eri.

"¿Yo? ¿Sola?" preguntó confundida, pero recordó que hay una posibilidad de que ella sea la unica que ve a Nico.

"Ya veran que tan sola estas Maki-chan "decia molesta Nico subiendo sus mangas.

"Y bien, ¿Que haces aquí?" volvia a preguntarle Eri mientras Nico se puso detras de Nozomi y Rin, Maki esataba atenta a lo que hacia Nico.

Nico con una sonrisa malevola tomo un mechon de Rin y lo jalo bruscamente.

"¡Nya! Nozomi-chan eso no se hace" alzaba la voz Rin encarando a Nozomi.

"¿Yo? ¿Que hice ahora?" Miro a Rin atonita, Maki solo aguantaba su risa.

"Me tiraste el pelo, no te hagas nya "reclamaba Rin.

"Yo no hice tal cosa, ¿verdad Ericchi?" Nico ahora tiro fuerte una de las coletas a Nozomi, Eri se gano una cachetada de parte de Nozomi.

"¿Pero que diablos?" Eri miraba enojada a Nozomi mientras tocaba su mejilla.

"Mision cumplida" decia Nico chocando disimuladamente su puño con Maki, esta le sonrió.

"No te hagas la loca Ericchi" decia Nozomi arreglando su coleta.

"Tu tampoco te hagas la loca Nozomi-chan, que tu tambien me has tirado el pelo" se quejaba Rin "Nisiquiera te has disculpado".

"No me discupare hasta que Ericchi lo haga".

"No me disculparé de algo que no hice".

"Me voy a clases, chao" decía Maki saliendo tranquilamente de la azotea junto a Nico dejando a 3 ex integrantes de μ's discutiendo.

"Citaré a μ's a una reunion para poder cumplir tu deseo" decía Maki tranquila bajando las escaleras junto a Nico.

"¿Puedo estar ahí?" preguntó curiosa.

"Por su puesto, pero primero debes ir a ver a tu familia".

"Lo habia olvidado" puso cara de Panico Nico.

"Idiota" le susurró y suspiro " ¿Te veo en la azotea a la hora de almuerzo?"

"Esta bien" Nico le sonrió a Maki "Me voy".

"Que te vaya bien" Nico salió corriendo y Maki se dirigió a su salon sin percatarse de que cierto trio la espiaba.

"Maki-chan se ha vuelto loca nya "Decia Rin asombrada.

"Que curioso que alguien como ella esté hablando sola".

"¿Que habrá querido decir con eso de deseo?" preguntó Eri.

"No se, pero debemos averiguarlo, cuando nos cite a la reunion veremos a donde va todo" explicó Nozomi.

"Bien dicho Nozomi-chan nya".

"Entrometidas" dijo Eri comenzando a caminar.

"Aburrida" dijeron Rin y Nozomi al mismo tiempo.

 **KousakaKaede: Ahora veras lo juguetona que es Fantasta Nico-san 7v7**

 **Nicocchi17: no se yo te amo sajdfashfa ;-; fic que tengo fic que comentas sdjfhasjdfas eso te amo.**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: Porque el destino lo quiso así (?**

 **Maki Maki Ma: Muere Nico porque es divertido ver como una tsundere sufre (Lo digo porque entre las dos Maki es la mas Tsundere) Okno no tengo ni p*** idea sjdkhfajd**

 **EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS NENES 7u7 YO PAULA LOS HAMO Ah asjdf**


End file.
